


Before you stay

by corgiles



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, dumb boys but they get it together eventually, friends being supportive of each other, kinda sappy, post 100 year war, sad boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgiles/pseuds/corgiles
Summary: After the war and spending time apart doing their own things, Sokka goes to visit Zuko with news of rebellion being planned in the Fire Nation popping up. He finds himself drawn to staying as they find themselves bonding over new developments and reconciling their past, all while attempting to find a balance to ruling a nation not yet willing to change.





	Before you stay

A day after he had sent a request to Suki to return to the Fire Nation due to an internal issue, there was a firm knock on Zuko’s door accompanied by a gruff voice of one of his guards, “Fire Lord Zuko, you have a visitor in the air field.”

Zuko followed him through the building to outside where he was greeted by the glare of the sun followed by a loud and unmistakable voice. The surprise on his face must’ve been clear as day as the second the sun cleared his eyesight, Sokka had a goofy grin slapped on his face, “Don’t look like who you were expecting? Way to give a guy a real welcome.”

Zuko blinked a few times to make sure it was Sokka with a large duffle bag slung over his shoulder making his way over to him. He cleared his throat, “Sokka, what’re you doing here? I didn’t know you were coming.”

Sokka flinched as he set his bag down but kept his grin, “Yeah, it was more of a split second decision. We were hearing weird talk about the Fire Nation and got a nasty piece of intel. Aang and Katara are meeting some representatives in the Earth Kingdom and Toph is swamped with setting up her academy. So I was delegated to come.” His smile looked slightly sheepish in the way that looked weird on Sokka’s face. It made Zuko uneasy to see such a look on his face, one that marred his usual sarcasm, one that was formed by war and loneliness. 

They walked side by side in comfortable silence, one trailing after the other. “There are people planning attacks against me for my politics.”

“Yeah, we’ve been hearing similar stuff in the Earth Kingdom. We have some specific plans but we don’t think that’s all.”

Zuko halted mid-step. He waited for Sokka to notice and turn so he could ask him directly. He had been working on being more assertive with his own opinions but there was a lot of damage done to be repaired, as his uncle said. “Will you help me?”

Sokka’s forehead wrinkled, “Yeah, that’s why I’m here. I already told you.”

“No, I mean, will you stay for a while and help find the opposition groups?”

He saw the conflicting emotions flash across the other’s face before settling on him flushing a brief spotty red like he had been in a cold wind for too long, “Yeah, sure. I can do that.”

\----

They walked the markets early the next day to explore the town, look at possible hiding spots for opposition groups, and in Sokka’s opinion, become overly paranoid about everyone’s safety. Sokka trailed behind him as the guide rattled on about new fruit prices. They were reaching the entrance to the market and the guide moved to speak briefly to a woman putting out produce when Sokka decided to make a comment he had been formulating all day, “What, no scary arm spikes today?” 

Zuko glared at him from the corner of his scarred eye. His hands were folded behind his back but he subtly shot a spike of fire right in front of Sokka. He choked back a yelp to prevent Zuko from getting a fraction of satisfaction from this but it died in his throat anyway when he saw the delight twinkling in his eyes as he looked back ahead. The guide came back and Sokka resumed his walking a short distance behind Zuko. The entire way he made small comments to ease the tension between the muscled shoulder blades and a spark of delight found its way to his sternum every time he succeeded.

The peace didn’t last long, however. Zuko was right to initially suspect that they would draw out the people opposing him if he tried to integrate and get to know the townsfolk better. Before their tour ended, a man with a collapsible bo staff flung himself off a roof to attack Zuko. Sokka had personally been holding a fruit which was mainly juice dripping through his fingers as a man-shaped shadow traveled over him. Zuko quickly defended the surprise attack, having been on guard, and rather than acting rashly, he lazily trailed his eyes as the man regathered his composure several feet away. But he hesitated too long.

Bursts of flames encircled in front of Zuko while he swirled his arms until it formed a tight circle. The guy was brought to a halt on the bridge, guards rushing to the scene and he turned in time for Zuko to launch his fire. The top of the circle broke apart and moved like a snake, reconnecting once it surrounded the man. It gave him space to entrap the guy while clearing others from getting too close. It was over in seconds and the serenity in the Fire Lord’s face was seared into Sokka’s brain. He had never seen that expression on him before today.

Zuko’s eyes flickered to Sokka before moving to his guards and the people caught in the fight, shaded eyes ensuring everyone was clear of the danger. Meanwhile, Sokka’s mouth hung open against the cold air, “Woah.” He gazed at Zuko, the other still posed like it was a play and he was just waiting for the director to call ‘cut’. The flames lifted from the ground leaving no trace of their presence. They were tiny balls of controlled heat quickly directed to encircle the thief’s feet in a tight jail, spiraling out along the cracks of the road’s brick. It encroached inward when he tried to shift his weight and he startled still. Sokka spoke to nobody when he marveled aloud, “When did you learn how to do that?”

No one answered him either, and that was alright with him. In the months of separation, it had been easy to embellish or disregard each f their strengths, but seeing it in motion again was something else. And seeing it again became something else, a small seed that finally sprouted.  
Ty Lee patted him on the shoulder as she passed to catalogue the sight, the Kyoshi Warriors not far behind. She stopped in front of Zuko, “Are you okay?”

He nodded and said something quiet to only her to which she nodded her affirmation. Then she was off scouting the perimeter, disappearing from view in the blink of an eye. Sokka crept closer as the man was led away. There was a new wrinkle forming between the split in Zuko’s bangs and Sokka’s mind began racing for topics to distract him, “Guess that gives us at least one lead.”

Before he had a chance to answer, a new voice interjected, “I see I missed all the action.”

Sokka turned on his heels and the worry became delight, “Suki!” He wrapped his arms tight around her neck, relief pouring into him as the anger drifted away. Zuko kept his distance, lingering behind them as Suki patted Sokka on the back to release her. He placed a gentle kiss on her head as he pulled away. 

The cheeky glint to her eyes made her firm posture more familiar, “I see the Fire Lord has requested my assistance already and could not stand even a week without me.”

Making a quick attitude turnaround, Zuko quickly countered, “Of course, seeing as you are one of the greatest warriors and strategist I’ve ever known. And Ty Lee is one second away from kicking me off a cliff. Apparently I’ve been ‘annoying’ her recently.”

The other two ignored Sokka’s loud snort. “You give such high compliments, Fire Lord, you flatter me too much.”

“I tell you that all the time,” Sokka interjected with a whine. Suki simply patted his cheek with a smile. 

“Suki!” Ty Lee shouted her name but she felt her before she heard her. The gymnast was wrapped around her while laughing wildly. She smiled into brown hair, doing her best not to get too much hair in her mouth. She carefully detracted as to not ruin the paint along her cheeks. 

Suki watched as the scene was cleared, “So, I hear there’s been an interesting development in my absence.”

\----

It was a few days after the market incident that Zuko found him sitting outside on the bench next to the pond where he used to spend time with his mom. He carefully walked around and hovered where he could sit, not quite sure what to do. He could almost hear his sister taunting him for being insecure. He sat as quiet and waited as Sokka stared up to the moon with arms slung around his knees. 

“Do you miss her?”

He felt rather than heard Sokka take a deep breath, the gentle rise shift of his shoulders and expansion of his space, “She’s right there and sometimes I think maybe if I just...reach up a little more I could touch her again.” He languidly held one arm up to the moon, palm outstretched and fingers closing around the light. 

Zuko swallowed and unclenched his own hands, “If it helps, I’m sorry.”

“You know, I didn’t know her for that long but I just felt so connected and understood by her. I just wish I could talk to her again. Know that she was doing alright and wasn’t lonely.”

“My mom used to tell me stories about the moon. She once said the moon collects hopes of people who pray to her. The moon felt less alone hearing them so she turned those pieces of hope into stars. She hung them in the sky for other people to see and to guide them along on their journeys. Anytime someone needed a little bit of hope, she would send one of the stars that had kept her company shooting across the sky to them to let them know she heard them and they weren’t alone. My uncle likes to say that we can’t choose who we love, but we can choose what we do with that love. Whether that be spreading the stories of hope or remembering those who we’ve given a little piece of our life to along the way.”

Sokka said nothing, his hand retracting from the air to hang across his knees again. They sat for what felt like hours with only the sound of water between them. Then Sokka met his gaze over the soft glow of the moon. “So you couldn’t sleep again?”

He sighed and drew his legs up closer, “I...I think I keep messing up and I’m not sure how to fix it.”

“It’s not all yours to fix, y’know.” Zuko looked up to see the genuine earnest on the other’s face. “You aren’t alone and there is years of history and mistrust built into this system. I’ve found at my tribe and seeing the world with Team Avatar that really, you can only do your best.” He gave a small smile, “Besides, you’re not the only one who has made mistakes.”

They looked back to the moon, who only had a few more hours left before the sun arrived. Their hands were left empty, but laid open and close enough that a brave soul could cross that barrier. 

\----

Sokka was doing his best to learn and be of assistance. He knew his drooping posture when he began zoning out was impressing no one so he remained vigilant, if only to ensure Zuko’s name was not brought down because he didn’t care all too much about the excuses they were making about not knowing about the revolt. He was two seconds away from just whacking someone over the head with his boomerang. He glanced to Zuko’s face, following the frown that drew it into a grim one.

Sokka leaned over, the heels of his boots just barely leaving the ground, and with the most neutral face he could muster, he whispered low and soft a joke that he knew Zuko would love.  
He had to tell himself the blooming in his chest was only because his awesome joke was the absolute best. Definitely not because of the way Zuko’s eyes became a little lighter or how his nose twitched like Aang’s when he gave his biggest full bell laughter. 

\----

He opened the door to a darkened room and spotted Zuko in a meditation position in the center of the room. He immediately felt a swirl of discomfort in his gut and moving up his spine. He tried to leave as quiet as he could, resorting to tiptoeing before his friend could see him. 

“Sokka.” He turned around, attempting to stop his back from showing his guilt too much. Zuko didn’t get up, but his back slouched just a little more from its ramrod position and nodded in greeting to Sokka. He ventured further in, taking a seat across from Zuko. He tucked his legs under one another but was careful to keep a few inches between their knees. He felt weird in the comfort the silence brought him, tracking the twitching of Zuko’s closed eyes and following little pieces of hair that stuck out from their combed place. Gold eyes peeled open after a few moments once the air had hushed and settled. “Ah, Aang was showing me mediation techniques he was learning from his travels last time he was here.”

His mouth dry, Sokka simply nodded his understanding. Then he began to get antsy the more he second-guessed interrupting, remembering Aang’s insistence on its importance and privacy. And while he didn’t necessarily see the entire point, he had heard enough of Aang’s preaching that his anxiety turned in his chest with renewed vigor, “He told me he was learning a lot.”

Zuko smiled, “He sent me a letter recently that went on for four pages. I believe your sister is actually the one who wrote most of it, however. He mentioned new techniques on finding a center to balance oneself.”

He paused for so long that Sokka began to babble in the soft glow of the room, “Do you want me to leave? I can leave. I feel like I’m intruding, you looked pretty centered a second ago.”

“Sokka-”

“I mean I know it’s important to you and especially to control your anger. You looked off earlier and I just-”

He stopped mid sentence when a hand caught one of the ones he was flailing about. Zuko held the captured hand closer to his chest, fingers cradling the other’s a little tighter. Sokka glanced up to closed eyes, his heart rate picking up at the soft edges of the usual sharp face. The face molded from a young age to be ruthless and harsh. The one that had shown up in the heat of their anxiety and fear and been so awkward that Sokka had felt a weight lift off his shoulders. He closed his eyes when he felt the gentle race of the other’s heart beat, his palm lingering on coarse fabric. 

Zuko’s hand was pulsing with heat in time to his heart. “Do you feel it? In the quiet, if you listen close enough you can feel the energy of the planet shifting below you and through others. There’s a current of energy that connects all of us from benders to non-benders to the plants on the ground to the animals and the spirits of past and present.”

Their pulses became synched as Sokka squeezed his eyes shut and tried to nestle into the flow of the universe. Even if he didn’t put his trust in it like Aang vehemently did or Zuko had come to do after defecting, he still felt a pull to try to understand. Although, personally he thought meeting a hoard of dragons might push his faith along too. 

Ty Lee decided that was the time to burst into the room with her knuckles barely grazing the door. “Zuko! Suki has news!” She stopped as she took in the scene before her and her grin became wider, “Are we group meditating now? I thought you wanted to join our practice, Sokka.”

Zuko released his hand so gently it took Sokka a minute to realize they were no longer connected. He stood slowly, stretching out limbs and adjusting his robes. He languidly lent a hand down to Sokka, who was struck watching the peace on the other's face. As they both adjusted to standing, they noticed Ty Lee’s absence from the doorway. They walked outside to her jumping alongside Suki, a mischievous grin stretched across on her painted face. Suki looked up from a scroll she was carrying and waved them over while absently nodding along to Ty Lee’s muted musings. 

—-

Sokka tried not to be disappointed by the loss of heat and closeness, but now that it had been there he felt a noticeable absence along his hand. It followed him the rest of the day through the meetings and plannings like a dull reminder in the back of his head. It was when he flopped on his blankets that he knew what was wrong and what he wanted. So he sought him out. 

Zuko looked small without his usual garnishings on. He was wondering around the courtyard. It was much easier to see the harsh mold of his muscles and how tall he was getting but it only made him look younger. It was hard to remember sometimes through the new worries that cut across his face and the lack of sleep dragging his face to older years. It was hard for himself when he looked in the mirror to find some piece unscathed recently but being back in Zuko’s presence and being able to help in any way has reignited a flame in him. One that has chased away some of the demons that try to swallow him when his back is turned. He still feels the weight of their journey and their choices, but the moments he shares with Zuko in the light of his laughter at Sokka’s jokes and the comfort of his fingers tucked between his and the knowledge that he’s not the only one affected has given him a new focus. 

Zuko hesitated at the step like he forgot what he was doing and was plagued with sleepwalking instead of planning something stupid. Sokka caught his hand but was brushed off, “You need to sleep, it’s driving you insane and making you paranoid.”

“I’m not paranoid.”

“You were about to go see your insane sister and evil overload father, weren’t you?” They both knew it wasn’t a question. 

“Take me on a tour of the secret passages of your luxury castle.”

“It’s not a-a luxury castle or whatever. I don’t know very many anyway. Azula was always the one who explored more.” Sokka found himself wondering if that was what Zuko looked like when pouting.

“Fine. Take me to your favorite spot in town.” He reached out his hand and wiggled his fingers in anticipation, almost daring him to take his hand. If he was being honest, he wasn’t expecting Zuko to grasp his palm as he did, but in the challenge of his smirk, that’s exactly what he got.

And off on an adventure they went.

\----

They found themselves falling into an easy rhythm over the next couple of weeks. The stability for both of them fostered the trust and affection between them like a rose in the beginning of summer. They were both beginning to find themselves seeking the other out or turning to the other for humor or relief.

Sokka scrunched his face to what he thought would look intimidating, “He’s the almighty Fire Lord, the great bridge between the Fire Nation and the world.”

“That’s not my title,” he snarled behind him. Sokka gave him a swat on the shoulder, gentler than Katara ever gave him when even slightly angry.

He twisted in front of the group and pulled his legs into a stance to gesture dramatically, “O Great Bridge, what angers you so?” 

The Great Bridge glared at Ty Lee to stop her from encouraging him before he completely ignored the other. 

——

One night that they found each other was initiated by Zuko. He had found Sokka saying goodnight to the moon and the fatigue had magnetized his feet until they were in the same bed, the other tucking him in and ranting about sleep hygiene and something about not changing his clothes. But the sleep had entangled his thoughts and he let his head hit the pillow against Sokka’s legs, bouncing slightly at his exaggerated movements. He reached up as he drifted off. 

Sokka’s hands faltered mid-fling, caught in the air like a puppet whose master got distracted. He watched the reddening neck spread like wildfire and a swirling curiosity struck him. The hands were loose so he trailed them to his cheeks. He let a stray thumb move across the valley and hills of skin marred by innocence. The raised skin felt like it could tear at any second, the tissue below bursting and sinking underneath his thumb, but there was security and healing that fought against it. Zuko said nothing, just let him explore without movement. And so Sokka began to talk about nothing and everything to dispel the quiet demons in the corners. He traced his thumb to an ear and journeyed along the next ridge as he rambled about his father adjusting to life after Boiling Rock and his renewed interest in leading and family. He tugged gently at the tissue below his eye once he got there, but smoothed it over with his warmth of repeating Aang’s recent misadventures in the spirit world when he and Katara decided to follow a lead on a hidden air temple. By the time he gathered enough courage and air to brave where the scar ended before his mouth, Zuko was snoring softly underneath his touch.

\----

It happened too fast compared to how slowed down it had felt in the moment. One second Zuko was making his rounds around the town and actually gaining smiles and approval from the people. The next they were crossing a busy street and Sokka saw out of the corner of his eye, the flash of a lengthened knife sliding down the sleeve of a hooded man. He felt time submerge as his brain connected the movement of the man to the fire-bender’s back but his arms were already moving in front and changing the trajectory of the knife. The snarl from the man was enough to make his arm hair scream but he barely had time to shift his body before the man swung again.

He felt the knife slice air between his upper arm and ribs and he silently praised every spirit he had mocked recently for the training sessions he had sat in on Kyoshi Warrior’s training. At this point, he had felt Zuko rather than see him as a wall of fire trapped the man quickly and effectively. A rough hand separated Sokka from the scene and a larger, yet gentler pair navigated him to the side. The adrenaline faded quicker than it had arrived and he was left with jelly legs and a numb chest. 

He watched as Ty Lee joyfully knocked the man out and thrown him over her shoulder, wasting no time reassigning the guards and Warrior’s around them to adjust to the change in plans. And then a Zuko with imposing arm pads and leftover singed air following him entered his line of sight. “Do you want to get yourself killed? Is that it?”

He sputtered out his next words without stopping, “I just saved your life!” 

“By almost getting yourself killed!”

“I can handle myself, but thanks for that vote of confidence. Really know how to raise a guy’s confidence.” Sokka felt almost dizzy at the accusation, “Why are you asking me stupid questions?”

“Stop being stupid, then!”

Sokka began sputtering, his arms flinging outwards at the acquisition, “ME? Stupid?! If anyone-” 

A new voice filled with humor came from behind them, “Now, Sokka, we’ve discussed your instincts repeatedly.” Suki assessed the situation and cleared the people around them. Zuko and Sokka walked with a heavy distance between them on their way back to their own rooms, their words of anger echoing in every footstep.

——

Hearing Zuko’s anger directed at him again, it had stung and swallowed him whole. It was too much to hear his distrust and fury. He realized the dependency they had come to have on one another and the power it had to completely destroy him in one conversation. So, he sat on the edge of the bed with his bags zipped as tight as they would go, strips of fabric caught in the edges but tucked in as much as possible. He glared over his hands and the lump in his throat.

He jumped when his door shook with a brief pounding of a fist before the air was sucked to the squared shoulders and narrowed eyes of Zuko. His eyes barely flickered to the bags on the ground before the candles in the room bared their teeth and shook and flared. 

He advanced without hesitating, “You can’t make reckless decisions like that.”

“I make them all the time and if you paid attention you would know that! I wasn’t just trying to get myself stabbed.”

Zuko made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat like he was ready to tear his own hair out strand by strand, “I do know that but that doesn’t mean to continue to do it! You have people that care about you, you can’t just go around putting yourself in danger.”

Sokka felt his body flush with a white hot rage, frustration at not being heard swelling at his fingertips, “You’re one to talk, Lord of Anger!” 

The Fire Lord flung one hand to the bags, and the briefest of flames lit the path of his swinging arm, “Is that it? You decided you’ve had enough?”

“I just don’t get why you’re angry!”

Zuko slammed his fist into the wall above Sokka’s head, his body barreling above the other without pressing against him. His body was curved but he held it taut like the tension in his words. Sokka refused to flinch, refused to give to the cycle. “I keep thinking I know every part about you and then you do something to prove me wrong.” Zuko’s chest flared over Sokka’s as his breaths struggles to ease. Sokka shifted his weight and pushed his back straighter against the wall, leveling their eyes to one another. It only reminded Zuko of how time they had really spent apart. It sucked the resolve right out of his lungs. He unclenched his fist, allowing his palm to settle against the wallpaper. He met Sokka’s questioning gaze and held his breath, “You’re my best friend.”

Sokka gave a tired snicker, the fight draining from his shoulders at the ducking of the other’s head, “Hey, the fact you’re saying that when you’re that close to the avatar is super flattering.”

“I don’t...think you get to say that. Your sister is dating him.”

“That’s...fair. But they’re been really gross recently and I want retribution.”

The candles around them calmed as the temperature cooled. Zuko looked to the bags on the ground with what Sokka desperately wanted to label as disappointed. “We have a strategic meeting this afternoon.”

Sokka’s eyes were glued to his packed bags but he felt the shift in Zuko’s demeanor and how his body was showing his emotions in front of Sokka like before. Recently, he had been so closed off in his attempt to be formal and the ruler he had wanted to be. One that was well-liked and respected without being his father. He felt like he was watching his friend lose his grip on sanity between not sleeping and the desperation and dissonance in character. But the pain of watching him suffocate under his own rule was becoming too much. He had been lonely and useless in the long halls of Toph’s academy and a third wheel alongside his sister and Aang. Here, he felt a sliver of inspiration and a spark of happiness. He had come because he missed Zuko and they were fond of each other, and that realization hit harder than a boulder. If he stayed, he would need to know he was actually needed. But he looked into those haunted eyes encircled by darkness and lack of sleep and found the word tumbling out of his mouth before he could think it through, “Okay.”

——

It was on a break during the Kyoshi Warrior training later that day that he had time to consider what it would mean if he left. He broke off to the corner where the pond was and the bench felt empty without the other’s presence. He didn't need to look up to know it was Suki who sat beside him. He had always liked how she could tell what he was feeling and how to get him to admit it. But she also gave him time when he needed it. “Do you think there’s an alternate universe somewhere where we worked out?”

She closed her legs and stretched them in front of her, miming the beginning stretches for the next part of training. She hummed for a moment as one ankle flexed and then the next, “Maybe. But not in this one.”

He thought back to the first month they had been separated after the war to decompress and had this conversation. It had seemed too amicable and simple but their relationship had been so easy to begin with once they met the second time. It was forged through blood and tears and fears and it was enough and too much at the same time. It had sparks and true love, but they hadn’t missed each other in the way they had both been hoping. “Yeah, Maybe we just had bad timing.”

She tucked a pieceo of stray hair back behind his ear and let her hand linger before dropping it, “I think what we needed from each other isn’t what we wanted anymore. The war and fighting forced us to grow up in a way that changed us and our perspectives. We have a safe kind of love, but not one that would allow either of us to grow how we should.” 

He watched the other warriors laugh with an ease that juxtaposed the tense group he had met. They had once had forms taut with their pasts and the sorrow and pain. Yet they had taken it as motivation and agency to fight for their beliefs and people. He knew back then it had weighed on Suki to lead and stay positive and fight for their place. Through everything they did, there was no doubt they had earned the right to be by the side of the Fire Lord and his guards in more ways than one. They were secure and happy here and his chest rushed with pride to see smiles on the tough group. And now they even had Ty Lee, a large and bubbly spirit that had changed their dynamic once again. Off on the court, she performed a spin kick to the praise of the others, a blush gracing her features as she tried to play it off. They were stronger together and brought out the best in each other. Sokka saw the love and affection in Suki’s eyes for her warriors as their laughter echoed to them. He let his chin sink into his palm, “I’m so glad I met you, Suki. I genuinely love you, you know.”

Her eyes were bright and happy as they locked eyes, “I know. I love you, too, Sokka. I always will. And I’m here for you with whatever you need. Anytime and anywhere, partner.”

“I know.” Sokka shot her a sideways grin, “Same here.”

He felt a tight clench in his chest as he looked off to the opposite side of the court to where he wanted to be. Suki didn’t need to follow his eyes to understand his apprehension. She rested a hand on his back, “You’re really helping here. You’re making a difference.” She paused, but it might have been for more dramatic emphasis and mischief than actual hesitation, “He suits you.”

“I...I’m not so sure.”

“Trust me, you have more going for you than you want to believe. You’re brave, Sokka. And he knows it. Take a shot before you lose your chance.” Sokka steeled his nerves and nodded. He could do this. The countdown in his chest ticked off another second the longer he waited. He wasn’t sure any of them could wait any longer. 

——

“I think...I love you.”

Zuko faltered in his motioning of the Nation map. Two seconds ago they had been throwing ideas around and planning ways to gain intel. But the way Zuko had exploded, not literally but emotionally, that morning had echoed in Sokka’s brain as he watched him pour over his theories. The genuine concern he had seen in his eyes over him and the people he ruled had ate away at him for hours. He had wrestled to reconcile the past Zuko that had chased him and threatened him with the Zuko he had met again over a fire in the middle of a forest and war with the one he had come to know that had a smile that could command respect but was weighed down by insecurities and emotions other than anger. The Zuko that bled for others because he cared too much and the one so afraid of becoming his father he did so anyway without the guidance of his friends to reassure him. The Zuko he had come to love, in the moonbeams of sleepless nights and the sunny mornings through the markets and the darkened war rooms, was all of those Zukos and more and he was still growing. It was when he was struck with the fact, as he sat in the afternoon sun of the war room, that he wanted to see Zuko grow. He had a desire to be there when he found another piece of self-confidence, and be the one he shared his life with and that was when Sokka realized he was far too gone to not be in love with his friend. So, over a table littered in troops and diagrams, he squared his shoulders like he practiced for years in his village, and he looked a slightly stunned Zuko in the eyes, “No…I definitely love you.”

Zuko’s voice broke as it choked out, “In...in a friend way?” Sokka looked at him with such incredulous that his eyes nearly popped out of his head. 

Calling it an arrow through his heart was not enough but he cleared his throat anyway and slapped on his signature grin, “I mean, if that's how you want me to mean it.” 

After a pause of hesitation, Zuko glided over to him with purpose. Sokka had migrated to lean against the wall to steady his heart and resisted the urge to move. He silently prayed to whatever weird ass spirits watching this trainwreck that he hadn’t misunderstood and Zuko liked him back. He could live if he didn’t but in that moment of Zuko leaning in without touching him, he still felt a warm tug at his stomach. Zuko stood just barely above him, centimeters away like earlier, and with narrowed eyes that had once haunted his dreams in a different way, shook his head. “I’d prefer something different.” Zuko stepped closer and settled his hand just underneath Sokka’s ear, “if that’s okay.”

“Anything for you,O great bridge Fire Lord.” Sokka’s grin melted into his palm and his chest fluttered in the warmth as he breathed out a laugh. 

Zuko shifted his fingers in Sokka’s hair, his pinky grazing the top of his fresh undercut causing him to shudder along his heart racing. “Just Zuko is fine.”

Sokka reached up to tilt Zuko’s chin teasingly, “Honestly, I’m a little insulted you think i just hand out ‘I love you’s like they're nothing.” There was no heat in his voice, but Zuko could see small flecks of hurt clouding his blue eyes. 

“Sokka, I heard you tell the fish guy you just met ‘I love you’ this morning, and you really looked committed to kiss him any second.”

“He had excellent deals and taste! You can’t usually get that quality here.” He looked off to the side with a wistful glance, “I haven’t had it in awhile with Aang around so often.”

Zuko turned his face to him again. As the hair on his arms stood up and his brain pleaded for him not to mess this up, he breathed his one hope, “Stay. Please.”

Sokka felt his legs tingle with nerves and wash with anticipation and anxiety, “Why?”

“You keep me on my toes and you’re genuine. You ask me questions I don’t have answers to because you’re not truly afraid of me. You’d stand your ground to save the ones you love. You frustrate me but you’re always willing to your all to everything you do. You give me a new perspective on things and a light to look towards when everything else wants to collapse and swallow me whole.”

“...me?”

The little opening of Sokka’s mouth like he was incredulous at the thought of his own amazingness was both humorous and deeply sad to him. He wanted to catch those insecurities and never let him face another second of self-doubt like he did. It made him want to give everything over to him and yet he knew it would still only be a fraction of what he truly deserved. Zuko moved his palm down just a tad to caress his cheek and his eyes softened to the degree that caused Sokka’s heart to tighten just at the sight.

Finally in a burst of collaborated motion, their lips met. Sokka pulled back after a moment, feeling the shudder of Zuko’s shoulders under his hands. He slowly opened his eyes as he reached to touch the other’s cheeks and a spasm of concern rushed through him as they were met with a wet sensation. He backed up more to find little droplets of tears running down Zuko’s chin. He almost instinctively jolted away but hands wrapped around his to keep him in place. Sokka flailed a little trying to find a source. 

“Are..are you crying? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

Zuko’s eyes opened and, up close, he could see the gold swirling along the happiness in the eyes he had come to love. Zuko chuckled as he sucked in a breath, the rough flesh under one hand lifting in a soft smile, “No, I’m just happy.”

“You ARE a romantic! I knew it!” The drop of his smile and heat behind Zuko’s glare was only in theory, the flames in his eyes dancing with pride and happiness. Sokka felt a little warmer, a little giddier, watching the other open up. So he did what he didn’t think he’d ever get to do in those lonely months of self questioning, and he slipped his thumbs along the tear tracks. He leaned in and Zuko willingly met him, lips turning upwards in that crooked smile that he could see even as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I always find myself writing the end before the beginning and then working up. Sorry for any errors or issues with characterizations, I am long overdue on a rewatch. I'm sure I missed something as it's late as I finish this, I'm sorry! Sokka is more somber here than I meant but I was trying to aim for writing shorter scenes with more serious reflections so hopefully it wasn't too bad. Enjoy!


End file.
